the_resistance_chinese_film_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
The Resistance character: Xiaolin is she the real Black Dress Killer?
family & occupation Xiaolin is the youngest of the three sisters who lost their family during occupation. Her older sister is Xiaoyun who is born 1920 and Xiaomei who was born in 1917. Xiaomei was the first victim of her family's execution, Xiaolin and Xiaoyun could not save her when she got raped and murdered by the Japanese imperial army. Xiaolin and Xiaoyun manage to escape but got separated in the woods. Xiaolin woke up and found herself in a sheep trap that she made to capture the sheeps that usually running away. After she got away she was found by Shaolin monks that took her to protect her. Most monastery were destroyed by the Japanese army and the monks were escaping. To get their revenge they trained Xiaolin everything she needed to know about taichi Kung Fu so she could take her and their revenge on the Japanese army and fight the Japanese general who took her family's life I front of her eyes. IMG_1174.png IMG_0557.PNG Black_Dress_Killer_.JPG Reunited with her sister After she left the monks, she found the city of Shichen, a nice and gentle teacher that everyone calls Uncle Bong took her since she is still an under age. But after 4 years she sees her sister enter the city and she immediately introduce her to uncle Bong. But wat she doesn't know is Xiaoyun has been trained to kill by an Japanese sympathizer. After an unknown murderer aka the black dress killer has killed over 1500 soldiers that worked for their nemesis general, both them suspects each other and reveal their skills and train together. After an American escape Xiaoyun and Chen go with the American to get help from a friend named Bangsu. But after the meeting they hear two Japanese soldiers has been killed by a young girl in brought daylight then it became clear that the black dress killer is a girl and Xiaolin is the only suspect. Is Xiaolin the real Black Dress Killer or a copycat? Although the black dress killer is dressed as a ninja, the only suspect before were men with black shirts, Xiaolins attack on the soldiers made it possible that the murderer is a woman, which the general had suspected but ruled out because it's unusual to have a woman as a killer. But Xiaolin made it a fact. But the question is: was Xiaolin just inspired by the killer and wanted to take her revenge or is she real killer? Her skills were very high but she doesn't know the art of disappearing like the black dress killer does. But is it possible that Xiaoyun is the killer? But no one has seen Xiaoyun fight nor has she a record of killer. The only one who knows are the soldiers that are dead and dead bodies cannot talk. Cast Characters Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover Category:The Resistance Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:The Resistance 2011 Category:China Category:Chinese movies Category:2011 Category:2011 Movies Category:2010s Movies